The invention relates to a radio handset and user interface thereto.
The user interface, ie those elements of the handset that interact with the user is of vital importance. Important user interface considerations include, the ease with which the phone can be operated, the ease with which it can be transported and the comfort of use.
In the past, emphasis has been placed on designing the front of a handset, making it smaller and designing relatively large displays that allow information to be clearly presented to a user. As handsets become smaller they are better adapted for single hand operation. With this comes a range of other considerations.
Single handed operation or a radio telephone has clear advantages. These can only be realised effectively if the user finds it comfortable to operate the telephone when it is held in one hand. As modern phones are becoming increasingly small it is for the phone designer to assist in design of the phone to promote single handed operation.